


Affectionate Kisses

by VivienneWrites



Series: AH Imagines [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneWrites/pseuds/VivienneWrites
Summary: Just how I imagine their affectionate kisses would be. Comment if you have other suggestions. I felt each piece was too short (It's basically one or two sentences each) to make a separate chapter so all of the guys will be listed on one page. Thanks for reading!





	Affectionate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site. I'm sorry if the formatting is terrible. Comment if you have any suggestions for ideas or formatting, I was just bored and inspired by a couple of imagines I saw on Tumblr. I feel like it's set up like a tumblr post, but I'd rather post it here just cuz I think it would be fun to get feedback in comments instead of just reblogs. Maybe I'll set up a writing blog on tumblr too just to have it on both? Who knows. xx

Affectionate Kisses

 

 **Gavin:** He's a fan of pulling you in close and pressing a kiss to your temple. He hides his smile in your hair when you giggle and squeeze him in return.

 

 **Jeremy:** Kiss on the lips. He keeps it quick because he doesn't want to draw too much attention, although he is never against showing you some sweet, sweet love. Sometimes he misses and will catch the corner of your lips, making you smile brightly. 

 

 **Michael:** Exaggerated cheek kisses. He will blow raspberries or bite your cheek when he's drunk. Otherwise, he likes to save kisses for when you're off screen.

 

 **Geoff:** He likes to kiss your shoulders when they're exposed. If not, he kisses the side of your neck. Bonus points if you're wearing a low cut top so he can look down your shirt!

 

 **Jack:** He tries to keep the public displays of affection on the down low. However, he is always holding your hand and will lift it to his lips so he can press a kiss to the back of it when he thinks he can get away with it.

 

 **Ryan:** He likes to kiss the top of your head. He enjoys the fact that he is taller than you, and often he likes to lovingly remind you by effortlessly kissing the top of your head.


End file.
